Regrets
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Troyler fanfic where its after Troye posts his Coming Out video and hes getting a lot of hate and he selfharms and Tyler finds him and comforts him.


It was just a normal day for Tyler Oakley. He got up at 10 o' clock in the morning, checked his twitter, made breakfast, made his coffee, and then he checked his twitter some more. Once he got bored of twitter, he then went onto Youtube to see if there was anything interesting on there. He started going through his subscription box and then he saw that there was a notification from Troye Sivan. Tyler smiled and clicked his name. He looked over and blinked a few times when he saw that Troye had uploaded last night. The title of the video was 'Coming Out'.

"What?" Tyler asked himself outloud. He finally clicked on the video.

Tyler sat there silently as he watched the whole video. By the time the video was done, Tyler was shocked. Tyler didn't have a clue that Troye was gay. Normally he could tell when a guy was gay but Troye was different.

Tyler immediately pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Troye. Tyler needed to speak to him as soon as possible. He stood up and then he immediately got ready and left his apartment. Tyler quickly made his way to the mansion house where Troye was staying at with a bunch of other British Youtubers.

Tyler finally arrived at the mansion house. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it. He waited a few seconds before the door finally opened. Tyler looked up and smiled when he saw Zoella aka Zoe.

"Hey Tyler!" Zoe said when she saw him. She gave him a quick hug and then she let him inside the house. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you're here to see Troye?" Zoe asked. Tyler smiled innocently and nodded. Zoe laughed.

"Have you seen him since he uploaded?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. He came down last night. He seemed pretty happy." Zoe said.

"That's good." Tyler said. "Where's he at now?" He asked.

"In his room. We haven't seen him yet today." Zoe said.

"Oh." Tyler said. "I wanted to talk to him." He said.

"Okay." Zoe said. Zoe led the way up to Troye's room and then she went downstairs. Tyler waited until she was gone before he knocked on Troye's door.

"Give me a few minutes!" Troye yelled. Tyler rolled his eyes. He waited a few minutes before the door finally opened up. Troye looked up and was surprised when he saw Tyler. "Hey." Troye said. Tyler looked at him.

"Hey!" Tyler said. They gave each other a hug.

"I can guess what you're here for." Troye said when they pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah." Tyler said. Troye bit his lip.

"Can we talk in here?" Troye asked. Tyler nodded.

"Of course." He said. Troye let Tyler inside and then he shut the door.

"Sorry the room's a bit of a mess." Troye said.

"It's fine." Tyler said. "I've seen worse." They walked over to Troye's bed and sat down. Tyler looked over at him. "So…" He started to say.

"Sorry I never told you before that I was gay." Troye said. He looked up at Tyler. "I just wanted to tell everybody at the same time." He said. Tyler nodded.

"Of course. I would have done the same thing." He said.

"So, you aren't mad at me then?" Troye asked.

"Shut up. Of course I'm not mad at you!" Tyler said. "You don't look happy though?" He asked.

"How can you tell?" Troye asked. Tyler laughed.

"I know you more than you think." He said. Troye sighed. He sat back against the headboard of the bed.

"I don't know. I'm just still trying to take everything in, I guess." Troye said. He shrugged his shoulders. Tyler glanced down at Troye's arm and frowned when he spotted a red mark on his arm. He blinked a few times.

"Troye?" Tyler asked. Troye looked at him.

"What?" Troye asked. Tyler reached over and grabbed Troye's arm. Troye's eyes went wide with shock.

"Shit, no…You weren't supposed to see that!" Troye yelled.

"But I did." Tyler snapped. "What the hell is this?" He asked as he pointed at the red marks on Troye's arm. "Don't tell me it's what I think it is." Tyler said, a little calmer. Troye didn't say anything. "Troye." Tyler warned.

"I panicked, okay?!" Troye yelled. Tyler shook his head.

"No, it's not okay." Tyler said. He let go of Troye's arm. He crawled over to him. "Why did you?" Tyler asked.

"Because…I don't know. I just…I was up all night reading comments on my videos. Sure, a lot of people were happy and were supportive but there were also people telling me that I didn't deserve to live and that I should just kill myself and I guess I started listening to what they were saying…"

"Troye, don't listen to what haters say on the internet." Tyler said.

"How did you handle it?" Troye asked as his eyes began to water up. Tyler sighed.

"I didn't at first." He said. Troye frowned. "But, once I talked it out with some close friends…I realized that the internet hate is nothing." Tyler said. "I told myself that they're just a bunch of jealous shitheads that like to hate on people who are successful." He said. "Just remember that you have people that care about you." Tyler said. "It's not worth hurting yourself over internet hate." He said. Troye sighed.

"I regret doing it." Troye said. "I wish I hadn't but I just…" He started to say. Tyler shook his head.

"Just promise me that you'll never do it again?" He asked. Troye nodded.

"I promise." Troye said. He took a deep breath. Tyler smiled.

"So, now that that's over…" Tyler started to say. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. Troye laughed.

"Tyler!" He yelled. Tyler threw his hands up.

"I need to know these things." Tyler said innocently. Troye rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't have one." Troye said. "There is someone I like but I don't know how he feels about me." He said.

"Do I know this someone?" Tyler asked. Troye nodded.

"You know him very well, actually." Troye said. Tyler stared at him. Troye looked at him.

"Can I have a hint?" Tyler asked. Troye shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe." He said. Tyler pouted. Troye laughed. "He's a massive One Direction fangirl." He said.

"It's not Alfie, is it?" Tyler asked. Troye rolled his eyes.

"No, you idiot! It's you!" He yelled. Tyler's eyes went wide.

"Shut up." Tyler said. Troye sat up again. He looked at him.

"I didn't know you liked me like that?" Tyler asked with shock. Troye nodded.

"I have for a while I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how you felt about me and I just really didn't want to ruin our friendship because it's…" Troye was cut off by Tyler kissing him. Troye's eyes went wide with shock but he almost immediately kissed Tyler back. Troye gently wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck as they continued to kiss.

They kissed each other for what felt like forever before Tyler finally pulled away from the kiss. Tyler took a deep breath as he stared at Troye. Troye also stared at him but with shock in his eyes.

"Do you know…How long I've wanted to do that?" Troye asked, a little breathless. Tyler smiled.

"Trust me; I've been dying to do that. Except someone never told me they were gay." Tyler said. Troye laughed.

"Shut up." He said. He let go of Tyler. Troye let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Tyler asked. Troye looked at him.

"I barely got four hours of sleep last night." Troye said.

"That's because you worry too much." Tyler said. Troye rolled his eyes. Tyler laughed.

"Come on, take a nap." Tyler said. "We'll talk later." He said. Troye smiled.

"Thank you, Tyler." He said. "For everything." He said.

"No need to thank me." Tyler said. He shook his head. "Do you mind if I steal your laptop?" Tyler asked.

"Not at all." Troye said. He reached down and grabbed his laptop from the ground and handed it to Tyler.

"Thank you sir." Tyler said as he took it. He sat it down beside him. Troye then got under the blankets. Tyler wrapped his arm around Troye and pulled him closer. Troye smiled. He immediately cuddled up closer to Tyler.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?" Troye asked as he looked up at Tyler. Tyler looked down at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, trust me." Tyler said.


End file.
